


Jori One Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some jori one shots I'll be writing :)





	1. The things Jade hates

No ones pov

 

Tori was sitting at lunch, causually enjoying her string cheese when Jade approached her. Jade calmly sat down next to her girlfriend and took the string cheese out of Tori's hand. Before Tori could say anything Jade had already thrown the string cheese behind a garbage can.

 

"Cool! String cheese!" Sinjin yelled from afar. "Okay, why did you throw my string cheese?" Tori asked staring at Jade. " _Why did you throw my string cheese?!_ " Jade mocked Tori in her favorite Tori voice. 

 

"I don't talk like that!" Tori yelled and Jade only shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "Jade hates string cheese." Beck said simply, "So you threw my string cheese, just because you hate string cheese?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

 

"We're dating so whenever you do something that pisses me off I'm gonna do something about it." Jade said bluntly and Tori stared at her, furrowing her eyebrows. "How was me eating string cheese pissing you off?!" Tori asked and Jade only shrugged.

 

"Its gross. You kiss me with the same mouth you eat string cheese with. So pick one Vega, kissing me, or eating string cheese." Jade said and Tori grumbled, "Whatver." Tori said as she kissed Jade and went back to eating. Jade smiled satisfied that she had won. 

 

Later on that day Tori and Jade had gotten into an argument. Tori was jealous and Jade called her stupid, that's how they ended up not even talking to each other in class. Their friends could feel the tension between them, heck even sikowitz could feel it. 

 

"Okay, Jade, Tori, whatever problem it is fix it quick so I can get on with the lesson." Sikowitz said and the rest of the class nodded in agreement. "I have nothing to say." Tori said with her arms crossed. "Really? After you acted that dumb, you have nothing to say?" Jade asked and Tori kept her eyes on sikowitz instead of facing Jade.

 

Cat gave her friends a worried look, but it was more Tori then their relationship. 

 

After Tori didn't answer Jade calmly just got up and walked away. Tori sat there for about three minutes trying to figure out why the hell Jade left. " _Did I really upset her that bad?_ " Tori thought to herself.

 

"Jade hates being ignored." Cat explained and Tori groaned frustratedly. "I'm her girlfriend, how the hell don't I know all of these things?" Tori asked and they all shrugged. "Don't beat yourself up about it, I was dating her for three years and I still find new things out about her." Beck said comfortingly. 

 

"Go to her Tori." Sikowitz said as if he were watching a film. Tori then got up and walked out. She looked around for Jade and finally saw her sitting on the floor by her locker cutting up paper wither her favorite scissors.

 

"Hey." Tori said softly as she sat by Jade. Jade didn't say anything all she did was cut up more paper. Tori got a closer look and realized it was her headshot she was cutting up. "Seriously Jade? My headshot?" Tori asked and Jade silently kept cutting. 

 

"I'm sorry I ignored you." Tori said and Jade finally set down her scissors as she looked at Tori. "And?" Jade asked and Tori sighed, "And ill never do it again." Tori said and Jade nodded happily.

 

"Now can we please make up and go back to class?" Tori asked and Jade nodded as they both stood up. Jade kissed Tori's cheek as the walked back to class. 

 

The next morning Tori was sitting with Andre and Beck at their lunch table eating breakfast. She was eating a banana she stole from Trina. Suddenly the banana was pried from her hands, and before she could even speak she saw Jade throwing the banana into the parking lot. Sinjin, who was riding his bike fell due to the banana.

 

"Seriously? You hate bananas too?" Tori asked and Jade gave her an innocent smile as she sat down. "Aww little jadey hates bananas." Cat said clapping her hands, "If you ever call me that again I'll cut your hands off." Jade said and Cat gasped as she held her hands to her chest. 

 

"And you know I hate when you do that baby voice." Jade added and cat pouted, "I know." Cat said, "Awww little jadey hates being called jadey." Tori teased in a baby voice very similar to the one Cat just used. Jade suddenly sent her a death glare. "ImsorryItakeitbackIloveyou." Tori said quickly as she kissed Jade's lips and Jade smiled a satisfied smile. 

 

"Guess who got a dog yesterday?" Robbie asked as he sat down, "So now you have two pets?" Cat asked and Robbie furrowed his eyebrows. "Two?" He asked, "Yeah cause you know, Rex." She said and Beck, Andre, and Tori stifled a laugh. 

 

"Says the one who's named cat." Rex said and Cat smiled, "Meow!" She said and Jade rolled her eyes. "I hate dogs." She mumbled. "Is there anything you don't hate?" Tori asked and Jade stared at her.

 

"I don't hate you." Jade said smiling innocently and Tori blushed, "Well not all the time at least." Jade added and Tori rolled her eyes yet the smile never left her face. "I love you too Jade." Tori said as she wrapped her arm around Jade and pulled her in.

 


	2. Jori through everyone's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just the way the gang each sees jori :)

 

Cats pov 

 

I walked into school after being distracted by a cloud that looked a cat, hehe cat, like my name. I suddenly bumped into someone and I saw it was my best friend jadey! "Jade!!" I yelled as I wrapped my hands around her.

 

"You have three seconds to get off me or else." Jade threatened and I pouted as I got off of her. I know Jade loves me, she just doesn't like affection. Unless it's from Tori of course, hehe but that's a secret. 

 

"Guess what my brother did last night?" I asked Jade who was pretending like she wasn't looking at Tori. "You already told me." Jade said, "Really?! It was funny right?" I asked giggling and she nodded. "So funny cat." She replied lamely as she stared at Tori who was smiling at her. 

 

Their so cute! Too bad no one else knows their dating. Well I mean, their technically not dating, but they should be! "Jadey and Tori sitting in a tree." I sang, "What did you just say?" Jade asked glaring at me and I gulped. 

 

Oh no, I think I said that out loud again. "I uh- oh look it's Tori who would never let you kill me!" I yelled as I ran over to my other best friend Tori. "Cat get back here!" Jade yelled as she chased after me. I hid behind Tori who was giving us both a confused look.

 

"Jade, stop trying to kill cat." Tori said and Jade huffed, "But she said-" Jade started but Tori cut her off. "Jade, is whatever cat said, really worth killing her? I mean imagine all the blood you'll get on your scissors, do you really want to spend hours hiding a body?" Tori asked and Jade huffed. 

 

"I guess you have a point." Jade mumbled and I smiled at how well Tori was at calming Jade down. Beck was never that good at calming Jade down with words. I love Beck but sometimes he just didn't understand Jadey. At least not like Tori does.

 

"So what did cat say anyways?" Tori asked and Jade suddenly tensed up. "She said she hates my scissors." Jade said and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Cat why would you say that?" Tori asked and I stared at them confused. 

 

"But I didn't-" I tried to explain but Jade cut me off, "Look cat, a rainbow!" Jade said and I gasped. "A rainbow?! Where?!" I asked happily. "It's flying away! Go catch it!" Jade said as I nodded and ran off. "Bye Jori!" I yelled as I ran go follow over the rainbow. Hehe like in the wizard of oz.

 

"What the hells a jori?!" I heard Tori yell out but I only laughed and tried to find the rainbow.

 

Andre's pov 

 

I walked into Hollywood arts and saw my best friends Jade and Tori talking. Jade had said something and Tori was laughing. Jade's not funny, at least she doesn't try to be funny. But for some reason Tori always laughs at the mean things Jade says. 

 

Well actually she laughs because she has a major crush on that girl. She thinks nobody knows it, but it's clear as day. Heck, I think even cat knows it. "Hola muchacha's." I said as I walked over to them. 

 

"Hey." Jade grumbled, "Hey Andre." Tori said happily, like usual. "So what are you two doing after school? Cause there's this new-" I started to say but was cut off by Jade. "I'm busy." Jade said bluntly, "With what?" I asked and Jade glared at me.

 

"None of your business." Jade said and I put my hands up in defeat. "What are you busy with Jade?" Tori asked curiously, "My stupid grandma's in town and needs me to take her to her stupid doctor." Jade grumbled.

 

"Wait so you'll tell Tori what your doing but you won't tell me?" I asked and Jade glared at me, "You're here right? So I technically told you too." She mumbled and I shrugged, I guess she does have a point there. 

 

But I know Jade likes Tori too. Jade only answers to people when she has feelings for them, like she used to with Beck. But that ended months ago, thankfully. I love Jade and Beck, but together they aren't so great together. 

 

Beck doesn't really know how to handle Jade, not like Tori does at least. No matter how frustrating Jade can be, Tori never gets agitated with her. Which is why I think they'd be such a great couple. Plus Jade's like kind of nice when she's around Tori. 

 

"So what's that new place you were talking about Andre?" Tori asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh just this new food joint that opened last week. Called "bots", I heard it had some killer food." I explained as Tori nodded.

 

"I would but Trina needs me to help her wax her... everything." Tori said as we all shivered. "Gross." Jade said and I nodded in agreement. "Why do you even agree to do things for her?" I asked and Tori shrugged. "She pays me." Tori said and Jade and I both nodded.

 

"So I had to stop Jade from nearly killing Cat earlier." Tori said and Jade rolled her eyes, "Why'd you nearly kill little red?" I asked and Tori laughed. "Cause she told Jade that she hated her scissors." Tori explained and I furrowed my eyebrows.

 

"But the other day cat said she liked Jade's scissors, she said they were shiny and nice." I said quoting what cat had told me on Saturday. Tori furrowed her eyebrows, "Then why would she tell Jade she hated them?" Tori asked as she turned to face Jade.

 

"Why does cat do anything that cat does?" Jade answered Tori's question with another question. And it did make sense, Cat does do a lot of questionable things, but something about Jade's tone was off. 

 

Before I could say anything the bell rung signaling for first period. "Well I'll see you two in sikowitz." I said as Tori smiled at me. "Okay." She answered, "Yeah whatever." Jade replied dryly as we all went our separate ways. 

 

Robbie's pov

 

I was sitting in sikowitz's class next to Cat and Beck. Cat was going on about her new roommate Sam, that frankly made me a little jealous because I can tell that she likes her. But I really can't do anything about it.

 

I noticed that Jade and Tori were sitting together, they've been doing that a lot lately. Which is weird because Jade used to hate sitting next to Tori. I saw Jade get out her scissors and silently I prayed for Tori's life. 

 

"These are the original scissors from the scissoring." Jade explained and Tori grabbed the scissors, my eyes went wide because Jade never lets anyone touch her scissors. "Woah, how did you get these?" Tori asked as she admired them once more then handed them back to Jade. That was weird, why didn't Jade threaten to cut Tori's hand off for touching her scissors?

 

Once I touched Jade's scissors and she threaten to cut all my fingers off. I felt myself shiver at the memory, then I watched how Jade smiled at Tori and explained how she got the scissors. Wait, did Jade just smile at Tori?

 

"Guys, something weirds going on." I whispered as Andre sat by us. "What?" They all asked simultaneously, "Its Jade and Tori. Jade just let Tori hold her scissors, and Tori still has a hand." I explained and cat only giggled.

 

"Do you know something?" I asked cat who only shook her head yet continued giggling. "Dude, you know it's so obvious I don't even know how you havent figured it out yet." Beck said and Andre nodded. I flashed them a confused look, "Figured what out?" I asked.

 

"That Jade and Tori totally have the hots for each other." Andre whispered and cat giggled nodding. My eyes went wide, "What how?!" I asked, "Dude I even noticed and I'm a puppet." Rex chimed in. 

 

"All this whispering." Sikowitz said poking his head between cat and I startling us all. "Care to share?" He asked as he sipped the straw of his coconut and walked to the front of the room.

 

"We were just talking about how- how, uh, cats brother ate an eraser." Beck said and cat nodded eagerly. "He did! He was in the emergency room for three hours." Cat said with a frown and sikowitz stared at us. 

 

"OKAY. On with today's lesson." He said as we all turned back to each other. "Nice save cat!" Andre said, "What save? My brother did eat an eraser the other day." Cat said pouting and we all exchanged looks and turned our attention back to sikowitz.

 

Hmmm, Jade and Tori. Now that I know, I actually see how obvious it is. The little glances Tori steals every now and then, how Jade only let Tori hold her scissors, the way Jade is sorta- not really- nicer when Tori's around. It does explain why Tori's never afraid to stand up to Jade. 

 

Rex's pov 

 

Tori and Jade, hmm, they're totally lesbian for each other.

 

Beck's pov

 

After sikowitz's class we all came out to the courtyard for lunch. After I got my food I walked over to the table and saw cat, Andre, and Robbie were already sitting there eating. 

 

"How the hell do you guys get your food before I do?" I asked, "Maybe because we're not swarmed by a group of girls." Andre said as Cat and Robbie nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my burrito.

 

"Heyo." Tori said as she sat down with a grumpy Jade next to her. "Hey." Jade said and cat furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong Jadey?" Cat asked, "First. Never call me that unless you want your tongue cut out. Second. None of your business." Jade hissed and cat whimpered.

 

"Jade! Apologize." Tori said and Jade crossed her arms. "She was asking for it!" Jade said defensively and Tori gave her a look. "Jade. Apologize. To. Cat. Now." Tori said sternly and Jade huffed in frustration.

 

"I'm sorry cat." Jade mumbled and cat grinned, "Yay!" She exclaimed happily. 

 

Ah, Tori and Jade, such a complex yet complicated thing. Complex because they're both practically in love with each other. Complicated because they're both too stupid- or stubborn- maybe both, to even see it. 

 

Everyone thought Jade hated Tori from the start, but I saw through that. I mean at first I guess she really did dislike her, but then after awhile I noticed Jade was purposely  _trying_  to hate her. That wasn't the only thing that made me realize Jade had feelings for Tori.

 

Every time I'd bring up how I thought Jade was purposely trying to hate Tori, she would get really defensive and it would always start an argument. But now that we're broken up, Jade doesn't really try to hate Tori anymore. Sure sometimes she throws in some snarky and sarcastic insults, but that's just the way Jade is.

 

Tori on the other hand, she's crazy about Jade. We all see it, even Rex noticed and he's a puppet. The way she stares at Jade with the longing look in her eyes, it's the same way I used to stare at Jade before and while we were together. But there's something different in Tori's look, it never leaves her eyes. 

 

Even when Jade's going on about some twisted scary chiz, Tori still stares at her with same admiration. I admired Jade, I really did, I did and still thinks she's beautiful. But there was just something I didn't like when she talked like that, funny right? Everything Jade loved I practically hated. 

 

I guess thats why we didnt work. But Tori? She looks like she can listen to Jade talk for hours, even if it was about cutting someone's eyeballs out. Which amazed me, because no one could ever do that. Till Tori came around everyone was pretty much grossed out by some of the things Jade said. But Tori just shuts her mouth and listens.

 

Listens to every excruciating detail about the horror movie Jade had just seen, or the book she read, even the gross stuff she's curious about. No matter what Jade says, it never scares Tori off. Maybe that's why I'm so okay with them getting together. Because yes, I listened to Jade, but not like Tori does. 

 

"Stop pouting it was just an apology Jade." Tori said snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw that Jade was silently eating her salad, still upset that she had to apologize to cat. That's another thing, you can't really notice when Jade's upset or just being her usual self. 

 

Like right now she looks pretty much the same, but the small frown on her lips, and the small crease in her eyebrows tells a different story. The fact that Tori can tell is amazing, because it took me two years to figure out the difference. 

 

"I'm not pouting. I don't pout." Jade mumbled and Tori rolled her eyes. "You do, and it's very distracting." Tori said and Jade suddenly smirked, "So I'm distracting, Vega?" Jade asked and Tori blushed, but she desperately tried to hide it. 

 

"When you pout yes." Tori said and Jade smirked, "I'll keep that in mind." Jade mumbled. Cat giggled, Robbie stared at them for awhile, and Andre and I gave each other an amused look. 

 

"Hot." Rex said and Jade sent him the death glare. "I have scissors and I will cut you up then feed you to a dog." Jade threatened and Robbie immediately covered Rex's mouth.

 

No ones pov 

 

"I think they're on to us." Tori said as she rested her head on Jade's shoulder while they watched tv in her living room. "Vega, if they noticed they would've said something by now." Jade said and Tori gave her a look.

 

"I heard cat say "Tori and Jade sitting in a tree" this morning." Tori said and Jade rolled her eyes, "So you did hear that. Damn Vega, you're really good at playing dumb." Jade said and Tori rolled her eyes. "We've been dating for three months now Jade, when are you gonna stop calling me by my last name?" Tori asked. "We should totally call each other something, only for us you know." Tori said smiling and Jade gave her a look of uncertainty. 

 

"Well what do you wanna be call me?" Jade asked, "Don't you dare say some cheesy nickname Vega, I will cut you." Jade said warningly and Tori's smile fell. "Okay. Never mind." Tori said sadly. 

 

"Ugh fine. You get to call me one cheesy nickname and I'll call you one too. Just please don't make it too gross." Jade said in defeat and Tori smiled widely. "Don't worry babycakes. I won't." Tori teased and Jade groaned. 

 

"Can we just make out now, _baby_?" Jade asked and Tori giggled. "Of course babycakes." Tori replied and Jade rolled her eyes and their lips connected.

 

 


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori thinks Jade hates it, and maybe she does, well no, not really.

  
No ones pov

 

Jade was standing at her locker admiring her new scissors that her girlfriend Tori had gotten her last week. Tori and Jade had been dating for four months now, and surprisingly it was going great. They had barely came out to everyone alike last month, and to say all their friends were shocked is an understatement.

 

But of course their friends supported them all the way. "Hey sweat pea." Tori said coming up to Jade and kissing her cheek. " _Did she just call me sweet pea_?" Jade asked herself with a stunned look on her face.

 

Before she could say anything the bell had rung signaling for first period to start. "Well I'll see you later baby cakes." Tori said as she pecked her girlfriends lips and walked off leaving Jade stunned. "What the hell just happened?" Jade asked herself out loud as she closed her locker and walked to class.

 

During first period Jade's phone vibrated in her lap and she saw it was a text from Tori. "Hey baby girl, want me to get you some coffee before sikowitz's class? :)" Jade read the text discretely and furrowed her eyebrows, " _Baby girl?_ " She thought in her head. Tori's never called her these kind of names before, which is why it was confusing Jade so much.

 

"Yes black with two sugars." Jade texted back and her phone almost immediately vibrated again, "Come on my little scissor princess, what's the magic word?" Tori texted back and Jade stared at her phone stunned. " _Okay scissor princess isn't really that bad_." Jade thought to herself.

 

"Please?" Jade texted back and after two minutes her phone vibrated again. "Actually it was scissors, but I'll still get you a coffee cause you're my little honey pie <3" Tori texted back and Jade sat there, she locked her phone and turned her attention back to the teacher, not bothering to text back.

 

Jade sat in sikowitz's class, she was pretty early, there were only a few students there. "Hi jadey!" Cat said happily as she sat by the gothic girl. "Hey cat." Jade said in her usual tone.

 

"Where's Tori?" Cat asked curiously, "She should be here soon, she said she was gonna get me coffee." Jade said bluntly and cat nodded. "Aw, cute." Cat commented and Jade rolled her eyes.

 

"Hey babydoll, here's your coffee." Tori said happily as she sat by Jade and placed a kiss on her cheek. Jade took the coffee out of Tori's hand, ignoring the weird nickname as she drank it. "Hehe, babydoll." Cat said giggling to herself.

 

"Hey." Beck said as he sat next to cat. "Hey Beck! What's babydoll mean?" Cat asked and Beck stared at her for awhile, "It's like a nickname cat." He said and she only nodded in response. "Why?" He asked curiously.

 

"Because that's what Tori just called Jade." Cat said bluntly and Beck almost choked on the soda he was drinking. "You called Jade babydoll?" Beck asked staring at Tori. "I'm right here you know? You can stop talking like I'm not." Jade said and Beck gave her and apologetic look.

 

"Aw cheer up buttercup." Tori said lightly as she kissed Jade's forehead. " _Dammit the stupid forehead kisses always makes me forget why I'm upset. Damn you Vega._ " Jade thought.

 

"Hola senioritas and seniorito." Andre said as he sat by Tori and everyone said hello to him. "Damn Jade are those new boots?" Andre asked and Jade only nodded. "Got them yesterday, Tori bought them for me." Jade said bluntly and Tori smiled.

 

"Damn, first the new scissors now the boots. You got yourself a sugar mamma, Jade." Andre teased as Robbie sat down. "A hot sugar mamma too." Rex commented and Jade glared at him. She snatched Rex out of Robbie's hand and threw him out a window.

 

"Rex!!" Robbie yelled as he got up and ran after him. "Aw sunshine, you didn't have to take it out on the puppet." Tori said and Jade only stared at her blinking. Jade didn't know what the hell she was feeling every time Tori called her one of those stupid nick names.

 

"Did you just..." Andre trailed off, "Sunshine?" Beck asked and cat giggled. "Jadey's a sunshine!" Cat yelled out. "I will hurt you in ways you didn't even think was possible." Jade said and cat whimpered.

 

"Okay class!" Sikowitz yelled, "Oh man where's my coconut?" He asked in panic. "I gotta go get my coconut! Class dismissed!" He yelled as he ran out and everyone sat there confused. "So um, does that mean we can leave?" Jade asked and Tori smiled.

 

"Yes peaches, I believe that does mean we can leave." Tori replied and Jade only took another sip of her coffee. "So are we just all gonna ignore that?" Andre asked, when no one answered he only shrugged. "Guess we are." He said.

 

After sikowitz walked out on the class, the gang decided to go to eat somewhere new. "Wait so where are we going again?" Tori asked Beck who was currently driving. "Uh, in n out I guess." He said shrugging and everyone nodded.

 

"Is that alright with you mama?" Tori asked Jade, and everyone stifled a laugh. "Uh, yeah, I don't care." Jade said deciding to just ignore the horrible nicknames Tori was calling her. " _It'll pass eventually._ " Jade thought to herself. 

 

During the ride their Cat was going on and on about her new roommate Sam. "I really wanna meet this girl." Andre said and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sounds like you really like her Cat." Jade commented, and the small blush that crept onto Cats cheeks didn't go unnoticed. 

 

"Oh I guess you really  _really_ like her." Jade commented and Cat pushed her gently. "Stop Jade." She said softly and everyone stayed silent, especially Robbie. 

 

"Vega are we still on for movie night?" Jade asked curiously looking at her girlfriend. It was kind of weird for everyone to hear Jade still call Tori by her last name. Everyone thought that since they were together now Jade would be calling her something else, like baby, or at least her first name. 

 

"Yes angel eyes, of course we are." Tori said smiling and Jade only blushed. "Wait a second is Jade blushing?" Beck asked staring at Jade through the rear view mirror. "Aww Jade's blushing because Tori called her angel eyes!" Andre teased and Jade rolled her eyes. 

 

"I'm blushing because I was thinking of the other night." Jade said smirking and now it was Tori's turn to blush. Everyone was left speechless and Cat only furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't get it." Cat said pouting slightly. 

 

Jade leaned into the red head and whispered something in her ear, after she pulled away Cats eyes widened. "Ew!" Cat practically screamed and everyone laughed. "Cuddle muffin stop ruining Cat's innocence." Tori said and Jade only stared out the window for awhile. 

 

Jade really didn't know how to react to the nicknames Tori was calling her, a part of her wanted to sock Tori in the face, then the other part loved it. Jade has never been called things like that, but there goes Tori calling Jade every single pet name in the book. 

 

It was frustrating the gothic girl because she didn't know how the hell to react. So she just sat their silently. 

 

After the gang went out to eat, they went back to school. Tori and Jade didn't have anymore classes together so the day kind of dragged on. Every once and awhile Tori would text Jade, of course calling her some disgustingly cute nickname. 

 

After the bell rang signaling for last period to end, Jade and Tori met up by Jade's locker. "Hey doodle bug, ready to go?" Tori asked smiling at Jade. "Uh, yeah." Jade said and Tori nodded as she kissed Jade's cheek and grabbed her hand. 

 

The entire ride their Tori and Jade talked about their day, and how boring the remainder of their classes were till they got to Tori's house. Jade saw how empty the driveway was, meaning that no one was home. 

 

After they got out of Jade's car they both walked up to Tori's door, and Jade patiently waited for Tori to grab her keys and unlock the door. After she did, Jade pushed Tori inside and kissed her passionately. 

 

"Mmmm I've wanted to that all day." Jade said as they pulled away, Tori smiled widely at her girlfriend. "Same here hot lips." Tori said as she leaned in for another kiss but Jade pulled back. "Why are you doing that?" Jade finally asked the question that's been running through her mind all day.

 

"Kissing you? Well that's something two people in a relationship do-" Tori couldn't even finish her sentence when Jade cut her off. "Not that you idiot, the other thing!" Jade said and Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean num nums?" Tori asked. 

 

"That! That right their! The nicknames, the really weird nicknames!" Jade said frustratedly and Tori bursted into laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Jade asked starting to feel angry. "Jade the reason I was calling you those names was to piss you off." Tori admitted and Jade stared at her for awhile.

 

"Why the hell do you wanna piss me off?" Jade asked angrily, "Because you piss me off every time you call me by my last name. So I wanted you to feel how I felt." Tori said and Jade stared at her stunned for awhile. 

 

"Then why the hell didn't you just tell me that you didn't want me to call you Vega anymore?!" Jade asked frustratedly and Tori only stared at her. "Because pissing you off was funnier." Tori admitted and Jade rolled her eyes. 

 

"Well you didn't, really, piss me off." Jade mumbled and Tori's eyes went wide. "I didn't?" Tori asked and Jade shook her head. Tori's lips then curved into a teasing smirk. "Jade, do you like being call cute nicknames like that?" Tori asked and Jade stayed quiet.

 

"You do!" Tori practically yelled and Jade rolled her eyes. "Shut up Tori." Jade said and Tori smiled, "Aw, you didn't call me Vega." Tori said happily. "Whatever." Jade mumbled and Tori leaned in to kiss Jade. 

 

Jade happily kissed back, "Oh, and if you tell anyone that I enjoy being called those things, I will cut your tongue out." Jade threatened as they pulled away. "Don't worry snicker doodle, it'll be our little secret." Tori teased. 

 

"Ugh." Jade grumbled rolling her eyes.


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has a plan and it's surprisingly a good one.

 

No ones pov 

 

Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie were sitting at their usual lunch table. They were all silent after Tori and Jade had gotten into a fight, and broke up. They both stormed off leaving the gang alone. "They're not- really broken up are they?" Cat asked quietly, "I don't know Cat, that looked like a pretty bad fight." Beck said and Andre nodded. "I've never seen them that mad at each other before." Robbie said quietly. 

 

"They'll be back together by tomorrow guys, I'm sure they'll work it out. Tori and Jade love each other." Andre said trying to make everyone feel better.

\--------------------------------------------

 

It had had been a week since Tori and Jade broke up and neither of them had spoken. It worried their friends, because whenever Tori was around Jade would avoid them, and whenever Jade was around Tori would do the same. 

 

"I can't take this anymore!" Cat exclaimed as her, Beck, Robbie, and Andre sat at their lunch table. "They've been broken up for a week now and their miserable." Cat said and everyone exchanged looks. "Well what are we supposed to do? Jade doesn't wanna talk, and Tori's way too angry to actually try." Robbie said and Cat sighed exasperatedly.

 

"Well we have to do something, we're their friends, we can't just let them be miserable." Cat said and Beck sighed. "I know Cat, but I have no idea what we can do." He said and Cat's head shot up. "Light bulb!" She exclaimed and they all stared at her. 

 

"What if we make Tori jealous." Cat said and everyone furrowed their eyebrows. "How are we supposed to do that?" Andre asked, "What if we get a whole bunch of guys and girls to flirt with Jade every time Tori's around?" Cat asked. "How are we gonna do that when everyone's too scared to even approach Jade?" Beck asked. 

 

"Their not scared of her anymore. Ever since she started dating Tori she's been nicer and everyone's noticed it." Cat said and Robbie nodded. "It's true." He said and Andre and beck both stared at cat as if she were crazy. 

 

"I think your plan might actually work little red." Andre said and Cat clapped. "Yay! So we start tomorrow? We still gotta get guys and girls to flirt with Jade. Tell them the plan." Cat said and they all shrugged. "Sure." They all said bluntly as they continued eating.

 

(The next day)

 

Tori was standing at her locker angrily shoving books into it. Ever since her and Jade broke up Tori's been miserable, she wants to talk to Jade but she's still upset. 

 

"Hey Jade?" A deep voice asked and Tori turned around to see a guy holding roses as he walked up to Jade. "Who are you?" Jade asked and he smiled sheepishly. "I'm Dylan, from your fourth period, t-these are for you." He said handing Jade the roses. Before Jade could say anything he beat her to it, "You look really pretty today." He added as he walked off. 

 

Tori's blood started boil as she watched Jade stare at the roses stunned. Tori slammed her locker and stormed off before she could see Jade throw the roses in the nearest trash can. 

 

During lunch Jade was sitting alone using her laptop, the gang was watching her when Tori sat next to them. "Hey guys." Tori said as they all smiled at her, "Hey." They all said simultaneously. 

 

"Hey Jade." A voice said as Tori looked over her shoulder to see a blonde girl sitting next to Jade. "Uh hi?" Jade said in more of a questioning tone. "So I'm throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come." The girl said smiling softly at her. 

 

"Uh I don't know, I might be busy tonight." Jade admitted and the girl frowned, "Well if you change your mind..." She trailed off as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Call me." The blonde said and Jade hesitantly took the slip of paper.

 

"Even if you don't come, call me." The girl winked as she walked off leaving Jade stunned. Tori was glaring holes into the girls back as she walked passed them. "You alright Tori?" Andre asked, but before anybody else could say anything Tori stormed off. 

 

Cat then exchanged grins with the rest of her group. 

 

In theater that gang all sat by each other, except Tori sat far from Jade. Before class started a boy walked up to them and sat by Jade. 

 

"Hey beautiful." He flirted as she stared at him. "Um hi." She said and he smirked at her, "I hope you like chocolate cause I was thinking about you last night when I bought you some." He said as he reached into his back pack and pulled out a heart shaped box.

 

"Here. Maybe I'll see you around." He said smoothly as he winked and walked off. "Here Cat, you can't have these." Jade said as she threw the box onto Cats lap. "Yay chocolate!" She exclaimed happily. Tori stared at Jade all class period, she wondered why the hell everyone was flirting with her today. 

 

It made Tori mad, she wanted to kill that guy from earlier. But she didn't say anything all she did was stay silent. 

 

After school Jade stood at her locker putting her books away. "Hey Jade." A guy said as she turned around to see a boy holding a stuffed bunny. "I wanted to give you this, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out tonight?" He asked hopefully and Jade stared at him. 

 

"That's it." Tori mumbled as she walked up to Jade and the boy. "She won't be going out with you tonight, cause she'll be with me the whole night. So take your stupid bunny and go before I take Jade's scissors and give you a free circumcision." Tori said angrily as the guy took the bunny and ran off.

 

Before Jade could say anything Tori grabbed her face and smashed their lips together. Jade kissed back and slowly cupped Tori's cheeks. As they pulled away Jade smiled a small smile, "You love me again." Jade said softly and Tori stared at her.

 

"Who said I ever stopped?"  


End file.
